New Beginnings
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Sequel to Our Beginning. Set 10 years after the second movie, in Dark Heart and Christys college years. Our two heroes are deeply in love and plan to marry, but an old foe of the Care Bears seeks to bring an end to their happy dreams.
1. Prologue

Care Bears: New Beginnings

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Sequel to Our Beginning. Set 10 years after the second movie, in Dark Heart and Christys college years. Our two heroes are deeply in love and plan to marry, but an old foe of the Care Bears seeks to bring an end to their happy dreams. No-Heart is up to his old tricks, except this time he shows exactly what he is capable of. Can the Care Bears stop him this time? Or is the world doomed to an eternity without love?

Prologue:

High above the Earth, in a dark castle surrounded by a terrible storm cloud

This time, no one, not even those wretched Care Bears, will be able to stop me. said a tall, lanky man as he dropped ingredients into his cauldron. His face was hidden by a cowl and all that could be seen were glowing red eyes. I dont know why I didnt think of it sooner.

A young girl, about fourteen, looked over into the boiling mixture. Whats this Uncle? she asked.

This, my dear, is the end of all of that love and caring nonsense. the sorcerer replied, fingering the amulet around his neck. Thanks to this potion and the power of the Amulet of Adiemus, the Care Bear Family will finally meet their end.

Uncle, you are so smart and powerful, theres no way theyll win this time. the girl declared, admiration clear in her voice.

The two of them laughed wickedly, relishing the thought of a world without those fuzzy goody-two-shoes. Their laughter echoed off the clouds outside and into the sky about them.


	2. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Art Challenges: Pick one of the two challenges, if you want, and email me the pictures. chibikan380 at hotmail dot com

ART CHALLENGE 1: Draw Dark Heart or Christy in anime-form as 18 year olds

ART CHALLENGE 2: Draw Shrieky in anime-form

Chapter 1

The morning sun shone bright upon the packed amphitheater. Sitting on the stage was a group of 150 young men and women in hunter-green and gold gowns sat patiently. At the podium, a well-dressed, middle-aged man addressed the audience before him.

"Good morning, we have all gathered today to celebrate a grand time in anyone's life. When they first began their school careers at the age of five, I'm sure none of these young people could even imagine that they would someday be here."

As the Principal talked on, in the back of the audience, unnoticed by all except for two on the stage, a large group of multicolored bears and other animals filed. A creamy colored bear and a purple horse stood in the center of the group, hand in hand.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you, Hillsboro High School's Valedictorian, Drake Hartwell." The Principal stepped over to his chair to allow the young man to come to the podium.

Ocean blue eyes looked out over the sea of people, settling on the bears and animals in the back. His long, fire-engine red pony-tail hung tamed behind him, save for a few stray tendrils which flew in the wind.

"Principal Montpellier is right. When I entered school for the first time, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. You see, I had a very difficult childhood. I was orphaned and everyone I had ever met before had hurt me in some way. I was convinced that caring about someone only got you hurt. I was cold and heartless. Until one day, I met someone who showed me how wrong I was." he looked behind him slightly at a tanned brunette. She blushed back at him. "She showed me that no matter how lost I had become, I could still find my way again and rise up and be a better person than I was. She showed me that to care, to love, might mean that I might get hurt, but that in the end, it'll be worth it. I learned many lessons going to Hillsboro but the most important lesson I learned came from this one person. This is true for everyone. Each one of us has learned a lot in our years of academic schooling, but we each have a most important lesson that we must learn before we can really be ready to live and be productive citizens of this world. As valedictorian, I challenge each and everyone of my classmates to find that lesson, to learn it, and to take it to heart. If you can do that, you can do anything. Thank you." Drake turned and returned to his seat next to the brunette.

Applause rang out from the spectators. The loudest came from the back from the colorful creatures.

Later that afternoon the same group of colorful creatures, officially called the Care Bear Family, and their two graduate friends were together in the Hall of Hearts. On the far wall in the back was a large banner which read "CONGRATS" in big, fancy, rainbow letters.

"You guys, this is great, thanks." Christy hugged True Heart and Noble Heart.

"It was our pleasure Christy, Drake. You two mean a lot to all of us." Noble Heart replied.

"John and Dawn too, it's just a shame that they couldn't be here too." True Heart added.

Christy sighed, "Yeah. We miss them too."

"We tried to get a hold of them. Ever since they moved to California they've just been so busy socially. We're lucky to still get a letter now and then." Drake said. "I personally would have really liked them to be here."

"Well," Friend Bear began. "We'll find a time later this week to go see them ourselves. At least to say hi and see how they're doing."

"In the meantime, lets get this party started." Brave Heart declared with his typical excitement.

"Yeah," the others answered. "Presents first."

The Care Bear Family urged their friends into chairs next to a table piled with gifts.

"Guys, you didn't have to, really," Christy and Drake attempted to say only to be interrupted when Tugs and Hugs climbed into their laps with their own gifts.

"Open ours first, open ours first." they insisted.

That simple request began the long and laughter-filled process of opening each and every gift on the table. Soon items that would prove quite useful in their new college dorms replaced the bright-papered packages.

"Wow," Christy said in awe at how many there were. "Thanks everyone, these gifts are wonderful."

"And while we're doing gifts." Drake reached into his pocket. "I have one for you Christy." He pulled out a red velvet box.

Everyone's breath hitched in anticipation.

Christy looked into Drake's eyes. "Drake…"

"Do you remember when we first met, my cave and all the treasure in it?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she wondered where this was going. She was hesitant to even try and guess.

"Well, as we were escaping, I managed to grab something from it. I guess I knew instinctually that I would need it someday." He opened the lid to reveal a fair-sized glistening ruby set in a ring of pure gold.

She covered her mouth with a gasp. "Is that…are you…"

He nodded. "Meeting you Christy, it changed me. You saved me, in more ways then you could ever know, that day when I fell in the river. You gave me a second chance to live my life right. Marry me, Christy. Be my wife."

For several moments, Christy couldn't say anything. She could only stare in shock at the one and only man she had ever dated. The boy who had made her camp champ and unwittingly taught her that really, she didn't need to be camp champ to be great. The boy who had sacrificed his chance of achieving his goals of destroying the Care Bear Family to save her life. The boy who had been so awkward that whole first month of being at camp and then entering school for the first time in his long, painful life, just to be with her. The man he had grown to be was so much more then the boy he had been. This man had carried her lunch trays and school books, after watching old movies and thinking that's how a man had to act to show a woman he liked her. The man who had taught her to waltz and swept her off her feet at their junior AND senior proms. The man who had fended off bullies and snotty cheerleaders for her. For as long as she could remember she was filled only with love for this man.

"Um, Christy." Love-A-Lot broke in. "This is the part where you say yes."

Christy laughed slightly. "Of course I'll marry you, Drake." she leaned into kiss him.

Suddenly the doors whipped open and the lights went out. The skies outside were a dark ominous gray, flashing with some wicked lightning. In, on his own dark thunder cloud, floated in the evil No-Heart.

"That's so sweet, I think I might have a stomachache." he said sarcastically.

AN: Here's a longer Chapter One. Sorry this took so long. Chapter 2 won't take so long I promise. The art challenges are just something fun I thought you readers with a creative mind might enjoy. Unfortunately, I can't draw very well myself, all my drawings look the same. And Shrieky and Beastly will both be playing very important parts in this, not just lackies, especially Shrieky. I have great plans for her.


End file.
